Snippy the Cat
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Chloe learns about a childhood treasure that Beca has. Beca/Chloe One shot.


Chloe stared at the old ratted stuffed cat Beca clutched as she slept. The thing was old, had seen far better days but Beca refused to give it up. Chloe understood, or at least she thought so. Beca had explained the cat who she so adorably called Snippy, last night. Chloe felt she knew nothing about the girl when she heard the story. They had been watching the Aristocrats curled up together on the couch when she asked.

"Where did you get Bruits?" Beca had asked and Chloe smiled. Bruits was the stuffed pug her mom gave her.

"He belonged to my father, my grandma had gotten it for him when he first started treatment. My dad laughed and named him Bruits because he was going to brutally kick the cancer's butt." Chloe smiled at the memory. "When my dad died my mom gave him to me." Beca had looked up at her at some point and Chloe looked back at her. "What?"

"That is… really deep."

"Alright how did you get Snippy?"

"It wasn't anything close to that." Beca said, clearly avoiding the question.

"I don't care, I just want to know." Chloe smiled, knowing Beca couldn't say no, so when the young girl sighed she knew she got her way.

"I had gotten a weekly allowance if I finished all my chores each week when I turned seven. It was only five bucks but at seven that was a lot of money. That was till the new 'toys r us' big book had come out, Snippy was on the front. I told my dad I wanted him really badly, he said maybe Santa would bring him for me."

"But being you, you couldn't wait." Beca smiled up at Chloe.

"Exactly. So I had to save up my money because Snippy was twenty bucks and even thought I got five a week it still took six weeks to save it all up. You really cant expect a seven year old not to buy candy every once in a while." Chloe chuckled and hugged Beca tighter. "So that last day I finally had exactly twenty-four dollars. I walked up to my dad, puffed my chest out and told him I wanted to go to 'toys r us' because I had saved up all the money I needed to buy the stuffed cat. He was so proud of me and the fact I was able to save up the money that he agreed. We waited until my mom had gotten home and asked if she wanted to go but she said 'toys r us' was a dad and me place." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "My dad had this thing where every Christmas time he would take me out to 'toys r us' and walk around with me letting me show him what I wanted for Christmas. So he drove me and I swear he was more excited than I was. When we got there I immediately ran over to the stuffed toys. I started looking though the cats, to anyone else each would be the same but to me each was different."

"Not all the eyes were right or an ear was curled." Chloe whispered and Beca looked up at her shocked.

"You seriously," she leaned up and kissed her. "amaze me."

"Well I hope that a good thing."

"Amazing." Beca kissed her again and Chloe giggled. "So I finally had one that I knew was perfect and walked up to my dad, I gave him my money and went to walk out. He of course stopped me and said we had to pay the store, I was really confused but then realized he meant the clerk." Beca heard Chloe giggle and rolled her eyes. "She took him and quickly rang him up before handing him back to me, I hugged Snippy so tightly she warned me not to chocked him. I gave her the money and left. Since then Snippy has been by my side nearly every night."

"That is really cute."

"Is not." Beca huffed jutting her jaw out like she was tough, but snuggled closer to the older girl.

"I can just see you at seven going through each one carefully and hugging the perfect one so close." Chloe kissed Beca lightly.

"It's not sentimental like Bruits."

"Yes it is just not in the same way. They both are special to their owners in their own way. So don't ever feel as though Snippy means less to you than Bruits means to me."

"Yeah but yours was your fathers."

"Yeah and you worked for yours. That shows how much you cared already." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "That to me is more special than a gift." Beca grins resting back against her girlfriend again, "I love you Beca Mitchell, even if you do think you aren't deserving of me." Chloe whispered kissing the top of the younger girl's head, they finish out the movie without another word.


End file.
